


Numb

by TaraTyler



Series: Princess Rover [3]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, canon compliant injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Based off of the song by the same name by Linkin Park





	Numb

Eretria was on her knees, blood pouring onto the roots of the Ellcrys… or what had once been the Ellcrys. Her face was white, pale, and creased with pain, red fire-like magic outlining her veins and arteries. Even she knew that her body would not hold out much longer like this, but Eretria was determined to continue until the very last second. As far as she was aware, this was the best and only chance of getting the Ellcrys to give Amberle back. Eretria shuddered and was about to give the last of herself into this blood spell when a warm body collided into her own and broke the connection.

“Stop. Stop that, right now you stupid Rover. There is no point in pulling me back if you are going to kill your damn self in the process.” a familiar and welcome female voice spoke to Eretria, fading into the distance as her tunnel vision faded into blackness. Warm hands hauled up her cold and clammy body. Before unconsciousness took her all Eretria caught was the smell of rich incense and earth. Knowing that Amberle was there with her, Eretria was content to faint and fall back.

\-----/////-----

Eretria woke up, still feeling completely exhausted and sore. When she attempted to sit up, a strong hand pressed to her back. “You stubborn little human, cut that out, right now.” the same familiar voice spoke as Eretria forced her eyes open.

Amberle seemed physically unchanged despite the years as a tree. Eretria only saw the signs of whatever Amberle’s life had been reflected in her eyes. There was a distinct lack of emotion there that was not reminiscent of the Elven princess she remembered. It was the look of someone had seen too much, been through too much, and was jaded. Eretria really didn’t like that look.

“You’re still… You’re still Amberle? Are you still yourself?” Eretria asked, beginning an attempt at sitting up again and reaching for her friend once more. Amberle offered Eretria her hand to hold and the small, weakened human could see now that Amberle had camped at her beside overnight. “How long have I been out?”

“Two nights and two and a half days. I’ve had healers come in about every three hours to help your body replace your blood. You were very nearly gone by the time I got help to you. It took me a minute to remember how to use my legs. Running is harder for me now I guess.” Amberle said and Eretria could hear the meaning in heartfelt words, but couldn’t see it in her eyes. Nothing had changed in her face at all.

“As far as I can tell, I am exactly who I was before I gave myself over to the Ellcrys. I’ve seen more and lived… a thousand lives all at once… but the things that make me Amberle are all still there. At least, I think they are. You might know better than I would.”

Eretria nodded, allowing Amberle to rearrange the down pillows to move her into a sitting position where they could better see and speak to one another. Amberle offered Eretria a soft, weak smile. Eretria noticed that this one was a real smile, and felt something alleviate inside, though the seemingly endless agedness stayed in dark eyes. Something had definitely changed Amberle and possibly permanently so, but Eretria could see now that this was the girl she remembered, had loved, and missed.

“I've been catching up with everyone since I woke up. They say that you’ve spent the better part of the past two years working to find a way to bring me back. I love you for it, but it was stupid, brave, and horrible. As excited as I was to walk the world again, I was terrified to see you almost die for me.” Amberle had a hint of venom that hadn’t been there from before her time as a tree, but the passion and heart of the girl Eretria was in her tone. 

“We can call that even then, Princess. You saved the whole world, and I am a part of the world last time I checked. Now, I promised myself that when I found you again, I would tell you something you might now want to hear. Please, don’t feel as though you owe me anything just because of my rescuing you. I would have done that anyways.” Eretria stopped to try and read the Elven Princess’ face.

“You can tell me anything. It takes a lot to please me now, and if it’s about Wil, then I already know.” Amberle did seem genuinely interested though.

“Come closer, Princess, I don’t want your guards to overhear,” Eretria added, realizing they were in her quarters. Amberle stood and leaned into Eretria, seeming to have a guess at where this was going. Eretria pressed up again and pulled the much taller girl down towards her into a long, gentle kiss. Her fingers tangled in the loose dark hair and Amberle braced her arms at either side of Eretria’s head, kissing her back.

“I am very glad that neither of us are dead or trees.” Amberle whispered and allowed Eretria’s death grip on her tunic to pull her back in.


End file.
